All The Queen's Men
by ang catalonan
Summary: An intricate tale about Catherine's relationship with all the men in her life - the Popes; Francis I, II, II; Richard; and of course Henry - the love of her life. A dive into her internal and external struggles that led to the formation of her beautiful character. Please read and review, be with me on this journey to meet her in the different stages of her life.
1. Into the Light (Clement)

**All the Queen's Men**

Fandom: Reign

Pairing: Cathry (mostly), more Catherine-centric.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hi! My name's Mariel and I am only recently just finishing Reign. I am watching it very slowly and re-watching my favorite scenes at the same time. I like a slow burn. I am so in love with Catherine de Medici and Megan Follows. She portrayed the character so magnificently I am dying to go to Florence to try and meet the real one from history. Well, anyway, enough babble, I guess all I wanna say is, nice meeting you all Catherine, Cathry, Megan Follows and Reign fans - I follow even the IG account. This is my first Reign fic and an attempt at writing a fanfic again (after so many years), so please be kind to me. English is not my first language and I am trying very hard. I don't mind constructive criticisms though, and suggestions. I'd love a good conversation.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Reign and I am not gaining anything from these aside from some peace in my troubled heart. Catherine has been very strong, but these jerks treated her so badly she grew fangs and wings at the same time, she's so beautiful. She deserves a tale about how she grew so strong and still manage to redeem herself. Also, we all deserve to find comfort that she in some way avenged her misery against these men however minute.

 _ **About this fanfic:**_ This is my attempt to unburden my head full of so many stories I made up for Catherine; of how I wanted to bridge the information that the series had fed us. So, I will be taking references from the series, as it was those that fired up my imagination. It is an intricate attempt to reconcile it with history (as I enjoy researching the Medicis) woven with this fictional stories I made up myself. Basically, it is about Catherine's relationship with all the men in her life - the Popes; Francis I, II, II; Richard, and of course Henry - the love of her life.

 _ **Reference:**_ "When I was eight years old, rebels stormed the Florentine palace. Both my parents were already dead, but my name and my family's fortunes made me a target. War doesn't spare children. I was held hostage for years until finally, they had to decide what to do with this Medici girl. Many of the soldiers, men just like these, they demanded that I be turned over to them so that they would...so that I would be shared. And I can still hear their laughter outside the convent. That sickening laughter. The nuns and I prayed. We prayed to God to send the Pope and his armies to retake the city and rescue me in time. And then one day, the laughter stopped. It grew quiet. And I stepped out into the sunlight, over their bodies and Pope Clement welcomed me into his arms. I emerged intact and so will you if you have faith."

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Into the Light.**

Pope Clement led the army that destroyed the convent doors. He found his favorite niece at the center of the small chapel, on her knees, holding a golden crucifix, praying ardently to the Mater Dolorosa. The light from the sun that passed through the stained glass placed color on her pale complexion. She did not flinch nor opened her eyes.

She was so immersed in prayer that she didn't hear his footsteps circling her, examining every inch of her vulnerable, stoic body. She was clothed in one of the finest silks that the Medici's can afford, untouched, incorruptible.

"My beautiful saint," Clement burst, "my Catherine!"

In an instant, her eyelids flew open, letting a free flow of tears slide down her cheeks.

Clement caught her eyes in a tender gaze, held his arms open to invite his only niece to the safety of his embrace, "Come to me, my treasure. You are safe!"

Catherine painfully stood up, setting aside the bleeding from her knees brought about by her prolonged kneeling. She was in the same spot almost every day since she was eight years old to this day four years after, consistently praying for a miracle, until it finally happened. Getting up from that floor released her from the shackles of constant fear and torment.

She ran to her only remaining uncle, slamming her weakening body to his as her legs collapse unable to bear her light weight.

Clement was very quick to catch her. He couldn't help but tremble in her arms as well. He escaped Rome just as swiftly but not without immense difficulty to try and raise enough gold to organize this army to retake Florence. But on the gates of this city that their overly powerful family once owned, when faced with the option to choose between reclaiming Florence or bring her niece to safety, he cannot not choose her.

All those troubles wasted and cast aside only to make sure that his pure Catherine - the one and only remaining hope for his family and their legacy be brought back to safety. His mother, his father, his Pope brother, his ancestors - must all be rejoicing with God in heaven for this momentous event.

Suddenly brought back to reality by Catherine's shaking body, her weeping now uncontrollable in his arms. He lifted her fragile body, cuddled her as a loving father would out of this forsaken place that held her prisoner for a very long time in her short life. She was the daughter he never had. She was the hope that made him want to escape captivity. She would be the one that will bring their family back to power.

That's how the tales went.

That's the story all Florentine and all Italians tell each other. The Pope Clement preached the same divine story to all Catholics all over the globe. Everyone sympathized to the gentle flower that is Catherine, an innocent victim of war.

But that is not how she remembered it.

* * *

That's for the first chapter. Please review and leave me a message.

Chapter 2: The Venetian Envoy.


	2. The Venetian Envoy

_**Reference:**_ "The first lesson I ever learned was to never wait for a man's rescue."

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Venetian Envoy**

* * *

A year in Rome passed so swiftly. She stayed there with the Pope as he refused for her to leave his sight. She received letters of marriage proposals from so many, that the Pope Clement VII decided to screen her letters himself.

If she didn't know any better, all he was doing was screen her thoughts and memory if she ever did remember what happened prior her rescue. She has been told the version of the Pope on what had happened that day numerous times that she may have led them to believe that she too believed it to be such.

Nobody remembered that with the golden crucifix she held so close to her heart was a sharp dagger she used against the man who had the audacity to mount her.

Nobody knew of the details that among the lifeless bodies on the grounds of the convent were those of the nuns who sacrificed their virtue so that no one would dare touch her. But at the end of it all, someone among the rebels had made his way to her, able to take something she cannot take back again - her innocence.

She, in return, took something from him too. She slit his throat and watched his life escape him. On her slender, gentle hands lay her rise as a powerful survivor. She was soaked in his blood for days. She knelt down the altar with his blood drying up her skin. She prayed for the redemption of her eternal soul, but she knew, given another chance she would do it over and over again. She would do the same to the next man who would lay a hand on her.

Numerous times she called on the Blessed Mother and asked her if she had wept for her too… but everyone kept dying until it was only her left in the chapel by the time the Pope Clement arrived for her rescue.

His face was of pure utter shock. He couldn't believe how she survived. Her brown empty eyes looked at him and he chose to silence the questions he dare not want to confirm. He knew he wouldn't want the answer to it.

He took the silk veil of the Virgin Mother and covered her up with it as if it was meant to undo what had happened. She would have cried at that moment but she didn't. She was too shocked, too tired, too resigned. So, he held her, quietly carried her as she sank into a deep sleep she didn't wake up to until three days later. By that time, the Pope declared her a virgin, retook Florence and Rome. He declared her viable for marriage to anyone willing to propose to her although she has been long promised to France.

Catherine stirred as her carriage went to a full stop. It was enough to snap her right back to the present. She straightened the crease on her Italian robe that she purchased from Venice. The Pope offered a generous dowry as if to solidify in truth the lie they live in. No reason to unveil the illusion when it was so much better than what really happened.

She heard trumpets echo from the outside, declaring the arrival of her Venetian envoy. She readied herself, orchestrated a mask of smile so charming that she knew would be enough to charm the King of France and his sons, especially her Prince Henry.

She never met him, never knew how he looked like, but she would marry him. All because it was how it should be.

Little did they know that the road to their marriage was more complicated than what was planned fourteen years ago.

* * *

Please review. Next chapter is the meeting if our favorite couple and some more characters will be thrown into the mix.


	3. The Dauphine

**A/N:** I am writing this story one idea at a time, but it will certainly help to have readers who leave me feedback, please? That's me, begging, although `Queens don't beg'. Really.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Dauphine**

* * *

Catherine alighted gracefully from her carriage. Her eyes automatically searched the crowd for her Prince. Her eyes landed on the young man that stood beside King Francis III of France.

He was dark haired and tall. He looked bigger with his broad shoulders and wide chest. He looked older than he actually was, she thought to herself, but he certainly looked gorgeous to her eyes, very manly. She felt a rush of blood creep up her cheeks. She consciously lowered her eyes and prayed nobody noticed her growing admiration for the young man.

The great King thoughtfully waited for her to approach. She didn't rush but she definitely took her time so as not to appear too excited. Her two ladies-in-waiting lined up behind her. She acted as though they weren't there. She wasn't used to having them anyway.

She then took a step closer to the King and Queen. By the time she reached them, she curtsied. They both looked pleased with her manners and grace. After which the Prince took her hand and landed a gentle kiss on her slender hands. It was with great strength that she tried to fight the quick attraction that built up between them. He looked at her with great admiration and fascination she had never seen another man show her.

It did not escape her when he unconsciously bit his lip while looking at her curtsy at him as she said, "My Prince."

It was then that the Queen, the Duchess Claude of Brittany, used her body to separate them, forcing their drawing eyes to break contact. They both withdrew their gaze in embarrassment. But the young Prince, smiled at her naughtily causing her to hide a chuckle under a forceful short cough.

"Meet the dauphine," Queen Claude formally introduced.

Catherine smiled timidly at the young man.

"Prince Francis I, of the Valois," the young man finished his mother's sentence and landed another electrifying kiss on her soft hands.

"M-my Lord?" Catherine grew confused, _was her Prince not named Henry?_


	4. The Other Dauphine

**A/N:** Thanks for your kind reviews. Please feel free to give me input, or tell me what you think.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: The Other Dauphine**_

* * *

Henry heard the trumpets that announced the arrival of the Venetian envoy. He ran deeper into the maze to try and disappear. He knew his father and mother, the King and Queen of France, would be greatly embarrassed by his absence.

He decided to meet Diane in the maze garden instead just mere hours prior to the Medici girl's arrival and stayed there with her since. He can only imagine how ugly and repulsive she must be for the Pope to intervene and had her engaged to a Prince nonetheless. All these arranged marriages irked the hell out of him. He wouldn't stand for it.

He couldn't help getting even more furious as he searched for Diane in the maze during this game that he absentmindedly agreed to. His thoughts were with his parents. They couldn't be more disrespectful to him, continually treating him as a spare Prince that they could easily manipulate and driven into insanity as long as their golden boy, Prince Francis lived.

The Medici girl was an Italian commoner who just happened to be as extremely rich as a monarch but still, not of royal blood. But his parents didn't care. They just wanted to go in an alliance with the Vatican that they were willing to take the girl at his expense. It was only making him more angry to think that they were marrying her off to him because they can't have Francis marry her instead. Francis was next to the throne, he needed a queen. But him, the spare dauphine, would have to settle with a Medici girl. Not even to an insignificant princess of a small worthless country!

He would then play this game with them. He would not leave Diane. Diane was all of his desires personified. She satisfied him in ways they couldn't fathom, and she was a figure that remained constant in his thoughts. She was the reason he came through from his torturous stay in Spain when his selfish father exchanged them as hostages. He never forgave him after that.

But Diane, his sweet Diane, was the beacon that he looked at when he needed saving. He couldn't say too much about loving her, but he wanted her in his life. He wanted her so bad that if he was to marry a commoner, it better be Diane than someone else he barely knew.

If he didn't know any better, it was like, his parents were actually rushing for the wedding to happen so that they could banish Diane out of court and out of his life ultimately. But he wouldn't stand for that, he would keep her as a mistress if it was what was needed to let all hell break loose in the French court. His Medici bride would have to accept that Diane was all that he wanted, all that he needed and she was enough.

Henry made a drastic turn as he heard Diane's teasing from that direction. He almost fell when his head crashed directly to his friend's.

"What in heaven's—," Henry muttered under his breath, "You almost gave me a heart attack, Richard."

Richard smirked as he saw Henry shaking. He knew what was happening. He knew that Henry would try so hard to defy his parents through this rebellious act of disrespecting his bride-to-be in front of the whole court yet his heart would be wrapped around with anxiety and fear. Richard then shook his head, "you know you can't win this with the King and Queen. You have never won against them in anything."

"I don't need to meet the lady to marry her, do I? It has already been decided," Henry rebelliously stood his ground.

"You understand that they will just make Diane's life miserable every time you defy them, you know that dear friend. You should always remember what they did to her the last time," Richard pointed out the obvious way to get Henry into submission. He knew him that well. "You know that the way to survive French court unscathed is by agreeing to them, listening to them, all the time. Smile and flatter everyone. Then, do whatever on earth you wanted to do afterward."

Henry let out an evil chuckle, "Alright. Where are they?"

Richard walked beside his friend towards the castle and out of the maze, "They are on their way to the throne room, your parents, Francis and Catherine de Medici. They sent me to find you. Everyone is just welcoming the girl to our country and all others are very much intrigued at how she looks like."

"And how does she look like, Richard?" That's when upon the exit of the maze, he found a girl with beautiful wavy hair, the color between blonde and red. Her long hair flowing down her exposed smooth shoulders. She smiled at everyone as if it was easy for her to charm every single one of them. She paid a strong attention to anyone who was speaking to her. An unrecognized curiosity started building upon him as he watched her more intently every second, like a predator to his prey.

Richard noticed Henry stop on his track. He looked at how he was looking at the newcomer. He knew that look, he had seen it on him so many times. The Medici girl wasn't so bad, he thought to himself, but she wasn't his type. Henry's type, on the other hand, was diverse. Nothing in particular, but what was constant in all of his pursuits was his taste for the chase.

"And who is that girl?" Henry finally spoke.

"That woman, my friend, is Catherine de Medici," Richard dropped a hint of sarcasm as he said it. He could see Henry's head with its engines turning, "your future wife."

Before Henry took the bait he noticed his brother beside Catherine, standing close to her. Far too close in his opinion. Henry's eyes narrowed. He observed a slight sparkle in his brother's eyes. He had never seen him mesmerized to a woman before. He actually never had seen him interested in any woman before. He was onto her like a moth to the flame. It was strange, but he didn't like it.

He despised his brother for everything that he was, for everything that he had, and if he would want this woman, he should never have her. He made up his mind and concluded to a decision. He wanted her for himself.

Before he stepped closer to their direction, he was clear on what he decided to do. He wanted her to be his, not his brother's, not anyone else's. Yes, he wanted Diane, but he wanted her too.

He wanted Catherine de Medici.


	5. The King's Thoughts

**A/N:** So sorry it took quite a while to write this. I am trying to find my old draft so I can continue with the story, otherwise, I will have to re-write. And please, I need more Catherine stories. My recent trip to Florence made me crave to finish this and read other people's writing. Please pop me a suggestion of a good Reign fanfiction story. Thanks.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: The King's Thoughts**_

* * *

King Francis, the current patriarch of the great Valois of France, watched as Catherine de Medici work her way around the great hall. The woman was a natural. She arrived with a shyness in her that seemed to have suddenly disappeared after she realized her duty as their guest had already started. She had already gained the King's admiration and respect this early in their meeting.

He watched her since she gracefully entered the party, announced and welcomed by his loyal subjects of the court; trailing behind her the whole time was his eldest son in which his brows furrowed in curiosity.

His Dauphin, his favorite prince - his namesake, proudly eyed the young woman. He seemed oblivious of other people's observation on him and seemed lost in his sudden fondness to the newcomer. He never saw this son so interested to a woman before as he was always timid and reserved. He never seemed to realize this attractiveness that he had in him. He had encouraged him before to seek companionship from girls his age although never allow himself to love anyone until his bride had been decided. The King's suggestion was downright rejected by his eldest and went on to seclude himself by being mostly alone.

The other son, however, was a different story.

After striking a deal with the Pope Clement from the Vatican, in order to secure the support from the Papacy and the money from Italy's richest family, he agreed that Catherine is brought to France and wed his second son, Henry. The likelihood of Henry succeeding as King was slim. King Francis had groomed and taken good care of his eldest to make him wise and strong, to last long in the throne.

Dauphin Francis cannot wed a Medici because no matter how rich, they were of no royal blood. Francis was still in diplomatic discussion to marry Mary Tudor and still in the table for offers from other royal families all over Europe depending on who could offer the best deal for France.

The King took a deep breath that drew the attention of this main guard. He nodded to cue the guards to blow the trumpets in order to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped to look at the King as he got up from the throne and offered his hand to his queen. The Queen accepted it and they both stood tall with everybody's eyes focused on the royal couple.

"The French court welcomes Catherine de Medici of Florence," The King opened his obligatory speech. Everyone clapped their hands as they all turned to look at the Florentine. She curtsied with gratitude of the King and Queen's acknowledgment of her.

In that short moment, the King had seen so many things happen all at the same time - the rush of blood to the woman's cheek as everyone's eyes suddenly focused on her; Francis' subtle twinkle in his eye; and of course, Henry's sudden appearance by the end of the room - with Diane behind him and a goblet of wine in one hand.

"With that, I'd like to offer a toast," The King raised his goblet, as he offered another to his Queen. "To France, to the Vatican, to Italy - and our eternal friendship! Cheers!"

The banquet hall was filled with the smell of wine as every glass were emptied to each guest's throat, except for one.

"Hear! Hear!" Henry's voice echoed all over the hall. He raised his goblet too, wine still untouched, as he let go of Diane and walked his way through their guest at the center of the hall. He brushed past his brother, throwing him no attention at all as he focused his eyes on Catherine - like a predator to his prey.

Henry watched Catherine meet his eyes. She had no clue of what was happening and who he may be. He could see that no matter how strong she may appear, he could scare the hell out of her if he wanted to. He grabbed her hand. She was too shocked to pull her hands back strongly as he would only tighten his grip on her. He then kissed them tenderly and then raised them to the air with his wine, "A toast!"

King Francis and Catherine's eyes met, the latter throwing the King a nervous look. Richard finally came in and stayed at the end of the room with Diane, both a little baffled. His brother watched him on the side but too embarrassed to act upon defending the woman in case such action would earn an escalated response.

"For the year-long engagement to the union of the Valois and the Medicis! A toast for the future merry marriage of Catherine de Medici to none other than, Henry from the House of Valois - the second son, the least favorite, the root of all embarrassment for the family! Cheers!" Henry continued.

Instead of drinking his wine, he pulled Catherine closer to his body and kissed her. She was so shocked she tried to push him off her as his brother grabbed his arm to pull him away from her. In response, Henry tied his other arm to Catherine's small waist to press her body closer to his and ultimately overpower her to submission. By the time he's done with the quick stolen kiss before he got lost and deepen it, he disengaged and drank his wine empty then left everyone to their dismay.

The King watched the scene in conclusion with a hardened expression. The Queen turned to the side as if fighting her best not to follow her son and not let a tear fall off her cheek. Francis stood perplexed. Richard ran to where Henry went while leaving Diane as shocked as everyone.

Catherine, at the center of it all, was left praying to disappear. Her eyes drawn to the floor, her mind blank, her face white and her hands shaking. A flashback came to her, to a time she was helpless and small.

The King nod again to his guard, cued the musicians to play and instructed the servers that the wine be poured to everyone's glasses. "The night is young, enjoy."

He said it in a manner that it appeared more like an order than a request. He went closer to his Queen's side as if he understood her anguish. First, the would host this party like the generous king that he was, then he would be the fierce father that he was to Henry. He acted as if he had forgotten how ruthless a father he could be.

He would make him remember then, before the night ends.


End file.
